


Не их война

by Tyen



Category: Merlin (TV), Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Crossover, Fluff, M/M, Ratings: PG, Romance, Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4405514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tyen/pseuds/Tyen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В Сторибруке Мерлин работает санитаром в больнице и снимает дом на пару с Артуром — человеком, которого ненавидит всей душой.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Не их война

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на WTF Combat 2015  
> Бета: вредная_привычка.

— Крыша опять прохудилась, — Мерлин поставил кружку с травяным чаем на стол и кивнул на кастрюлю, в которую капала вода. 

Шел дождь, а их старый дом давно уже нуждался в ремонте. Мерлин пару раз пытался залезть на крышу и понять, в чем причина постоянных течей, но оба раза едва не свалился и, кажется, проделал новую дыру. А Артуру, как обычно, было все равно. Он и дома-то редко появлялся, предпочитая проводить время в компании таких же придурков, как и он сам.

— Заклей скотчем, — посоветовал Артур и обидно щелкнул Мерлина по оттопыренному уху. 

Тот проводил его хмурым взглядом и задрал голову к потолку. Нет, скотч тут не поможет, только капитальный ремонт.

Мерлин работал в местной больнице санитаром и снимал на пару с Артуром этот дом. Он сам неоднократно задавался вопросом, каким образом вообще умудрился обзавестись таким раздражающим соседом. Неужели он хоть на секунду понадеялся, что они с Артуром уживутся? Да они раздражали друг друга одним только фактом своего существования! Мерлин всей душой ненавидел своего соседа, и тот пару раз даже снился ему в кошмарах, как самое страшное чудовище. Одно время Мерлин подумывал повесить его фотографию на дверь, чтобы кидать в нее дротики. Артур издевался над ним, и не все его шутки были безобидными, напротив, большинство — злобными и унизительными. Но Мерлин не мог позволить себе другое жилье, кроме этого дома с прохудившейся крышей, а Артур, при всех деньгах его семьи, почему-то не стремился куда-то переезжать.

Дождь закончился. Мерлин вымыл кружку, поставил ее на место и отправился в чулан, где хранились инструменты. Если нет возможности вызвать кровельщика, то нужно действовать самому. Приставив шаткую лестницу к крыше дома, Мерлин осторожно полез вверх. 

Причина течи обнаружилась сразу — большая дыра, появившаяся явно не сама по себе. Вряд ли птицы или даже метеорит могли так аккуратно отковырять кусок кровли и выпотрошить несколько слоев чего-то, похожего на вату.

Мерлин зажмурился и сжал кулаки. Наверняка это снова проделки Артура! Ведь ему наплевать на дом и на Мерлина, этот придурок словно пытается извести его, как таракана. И получается замкнутый круг, из которого не выбраться, безысходность.

Мерлин замерил диаметр дыры, отыскал подходящий лист металла, оставшийся в гараже еще от прошлых хозяев, и попытался закрепить его на крыше. Невесть какой ремонт, но если поможет, Мерлин не будет жаловаться. Снова начался дождь, и холодные капли попадали за воротник рубашки, волосы быстро промокли, а джинсы Мерлин давно уже перепачкал в грязи. Раскидистый дуб, росший рядом с домом, склонил свои ветви прямо на крышу. Осенью от него всегда было полно листьев во дворе, а в ветреную погоду их сдувало прямо на головы проходящим мимо, и это было очень красиво. Мерлин любил осень за ее краски, дождливую погоду и возможность любоваться всем этим, сидя в кресле, завернувшись в плед и грея руки о большую чашку травяного чая. 

Порыв ветра налетел неожиданно, когда Мерлин примеривался к лестнице, чтобы слезть с крыши. Просто неведомая сила вдруг толкнула его в грудь, он оступился, зацепился ногой за ветку дерева, и опора из-под ног куда-то делась, а земля оказалась далеко-далеко. Сдавлено вскрикнув и нелепо взмахнув руками, Мерлин полетел вниз, затем последовала секундная вспышка боли и наступила темнота.

 

Проснулся он от писка приборов. Видимо, кто-то нашел его и доставил в больницу. Большой монитор рядом с койкой показывал несколько рядов зубчатых кривых, и Мерлин всмотрелся в них, стараясь расшифровать данные своего состояния. Если не считать крепко зафиксированной ноги и забинтованной руки, вроде бы ничего страшного не случилось. 

Мерлин огляделся. Рядом никого не было, а ему выделили отдельную палату, видимо, узнали в нем санитара этой больницы. Кто же привел его сюда? Явно не Артур, он бы, скорее, с радостью добил его, чем попытался спасти. Сейчас, наверное, радуется, что избавился от ненавистного соседа. Жаль только, что Мерлин умудрился доставить ему столько радости.

— Привет! — в палату заглянула медсестра, имя которой Мерлин не помнил. — Очнулся, молодец, а то очень уж твой друг о тебе волновался.

— Какой друг? — Мерлин вытаращил глаза и зашипел от боли, дернув рукой.

— Блондинчик такой симпатичный. Не знаю, как его звали. Он принес тебя на руках и всех тут на уши поставил, велев тебя спасти. А потом просто уехал. На работу, наверное.

— Спасибо.

Мерлин облизнул губы и уставился в окно. В Сторибруке точно происходит какая-то чертовщина, раз Артур вдруг начал о нем беспокоиться, да еще и кричать на персонал. Артур, Артур… Мерлин прикрыл глаза, это имя причиняло боль и одновременно наслаждение, произносить его было очень приятно, словно, словно… сравнение вертелось в голове, но никак не хотело приходить на язык.

И в последнее время Артур изменился. Начал смотреть чуть дольше, нахмурившись, словно стараясь что-то вспомнить, иногда касался его, когда в этом не было необходимости, и перестал громить со своей бандой город, как раньше. Чаще бывал дома, и хоть все это время оскорблял Мерлина, но все же что-то в его «шутках» поменялось, это точно. Жаль только крыши чинить не научился, это бы здорово пригодилось.

 

Мерлин смотрел в окно, когда через весь Сторибрук прошла волна, и проклятье пало. Небо оставалось все такого же серовато-голубого цвета, крыши домов не поменяли своих очертаний, а вот люди, люди стали другими — они вспомнили!

Мерлин приподнялся на локте, пытаясь скинуть с себя путы проводов и размотать зафиксированную сломанную ногу. Плевать на боль, на все, но где-то в городе сейчас Артур наверняка ищет его! 

Мерлин встал на здоровую ногу, попытался сделать шаг, закричал и упал на пол. Все же он явно переоценил свои силы.

В палату кто-то вбежал. Знакомые кроссовки остановились у кровати, и громкий голос в панике рявкнул:

— Мерлин!

— Я здесь! — отозвался тот и рассмеялся от облегчения.

Артур обежал кровать и присел на корточки рядом с распластанным по полу Мерлином.

— Какой же ты идиот, — дрожащим голосом сказал Артур, осторожно поднял его и прижал к себе, как немощную барышню.

— Это я идиот? — прошептал Мерлин. — А кто мне житья не давал двадцать восемь лет?

— А куда делись твои силы? 

— Ушли, как и вся остальная магия, в этом мире ее просто нет. Я просил королеву оставить меня рядом с тобой любой ценой. И она посмеялась надо мной, как и над многими в этом мире. Ты был рядом, но ни во что не ставил, ненавидел меня за то, что я не такой, как ты.

Артур вздохнул, взъерошив ему волосы, и поцеловал в лоб.

— Я был не слишком-то приятным типом. 

— И сколотил банду, как и в прежние времена, не удивлюсь, если и круглый стол имелся.

Артур рассмеялся, а Мерлин зашипел от боли, когда тот задел его ногу.

— Прости, прости! Мы обычно собирались вокруг бочки, но согласен — она тоже круглая. 

Артур осторожно положил Мерлина на кровать и сел рядом, проследив, чтобы тот удобно устроил свою ногу и не вздумал больше творить глупости. Мерлин прищурился и лукаво посмотрел на него.

— Ну, поцелуй меня!

Артур широко улыбнулся и наклонился к нему, накрывая его губы своими и забывая обо всем мире, не замечая того, как фиолетовый дым заволакивает все кругом, даря миру магию.

— Когда-нибудь мы вернемся домой? — спросил Артур чуть позже. — Я скучаю по своему замку, людям. И нужно присмотреть за Ланселотом, мы обещали Гвен, а здесь я его не встречал.

— Мы постараемся, — ответил Мерлин. Сын Гвен, названный ею в честь его отца, ушел из королевства, изгнанный его правителем. Артур тогда еще был слишком молод, чтобы вновь сесть на трон, а Мерлин не очень-то следил за делами рыцарей. И хоть Гвен просила их присмотреть за сыном, когда он был еще очень мал, Артур по сей день считал себя за него ответственным.

— Хорошо, — Артур осторожно лег рядом с Мерлином, — а пока, раз это все еще не наша война и мы в который раз уже не в силах ничего сделать, я просто буду наслаждаться близостью с тобой.

Мерлин рассмеялся ему в губы и подумал, что теперь-то Сторибрук подарит им то самое «долго и счастливо», пусть и на то время, пока его обитатели не придумают, как вернуться домой.


End file.
